Mother Raven
by Blue Comit
Summary: A new Teen shows up at the tower, but what does he want? and why is he so much like Raven?
1. He Appears

Ok, I re did this chapter, more detail and what not. Real quick,

" " = Talking

' ' = Thinking

So without any further delay...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any thing (including Teen Titans). Can I really get sued for not saying that?

* * *

"Oh yeah! Who da' man? Who da' man?" Cyborg squealed in delight. He put his hand up to his ear and leaned over to Beast "I can't hear you."

"Your the man" Beast Boy huffed, looking down in disgrace. Cyborg laughed at the defeated Beast Boy as he put his controller on the coffee desk. His celebration was short lived, however.

"Congratulations on another stunning victory!" chirped Starfire. "Let me recite the 'Poem of Victories Occasions'!" Cyborg and Beast Boy turned toward Starfire with worried looks on their face.

'Not another poem' thought Raven. She was about to close the book she was reading and sneak out of the room when Robin walked in. When she saw him her heart skipped a beat. He always had that affect on her.

"Hello friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed, "Please stay and listen to my 'Poem of Victorious Occasions' that I made for friend Cyborg!" Starfire rushed over to Robin and hugged on to his left arm. Robin blushed just a little. Raven saw this and her heart sank. She quickly covered her face with her hood and went back to reading her novel, hoping nothing was going to explode.

Before another word could be said, there was a bright flash of light outside that lit the night sky. All the Titans turned to the window. BB got up and looked. "There is some orb of light out side!" he exclaimed.

"The tower may be under attack!" Robin yelled, "Titans go!" and with that Robin and the others headed for the front door.

Outside they saw a bright glowing orb about 5 yards away from the tower. The light was starting to dim. Then the orb vanished and in its place was a kid. He looked roughly 17 and had long black hair. He wore a black muscle shirt and black pants. He had pale skin and was a bit more muscular than Robin.

"Who are you?" Robin commanded, Bo' staff ready. The Titans all assumed fighting positions. The dark looking teen shot a death glare at the Titans that reminded them of Raven. Then he seemed to lighten up.

"Sorry, I guess time travel makes you a little groggy. I mean you no harm." He put his hand behind his neck and gave a smile. This made the Titans relax a bit. Robin put away his Bo' staff and looked at the stranger.

"Wait, did you say time travel?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. I'd love to explain it all inside, if that would be okay. My name is Edgar, but call me Ed". Edgar said, looking at them. Robin noticed the look on Ed's face. He looked like he was holding back tears. He followed his line of sight and saw he was looking at Raven.

"All right... Ed." Robin said. "Lets all go inside." Robin made an inviting gesture towards the front door of the Titans Tower. As they all went inside Raven was deep in thought.

'That name. Edgar...'


	2. Relation

A/N: Howdy all! I'm Sorry to say romance wont come until a little later. Just give it some time.  
  
Disclamer: if this is the FBI then no I don't own the teen titans.

* * *

The Titans brought there new guest Edgar in to the living room of the tower. They sat down in a semi circle around Edgar and began the interrogation.  
  
"So... What brings you to are...time?" inquired robin. With a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Well, I came here to stop a tragedy from befalling the titans" Edgar stated. Every one except Raven gasped.  
  
"What is going to happen?" Raven said in her monotone voice.  
  
Edgar stared right at Raven. "You will die." A second unison gasp occurred and this time even Rave looked worried. "don't worry too much, it happens in about 18 years" that made every one relax a bit.  
  
"So how does it happen?" Raven asked. She seemed to be taking more of an intrest in what he was saying, and not only because of his preminission. 'he really does look good' Raven thought 'he looks like he's a Goth but he has a lighter side. And that name. Edgar...'  
  
"Its Slade. He goes crazy and kills you. I was there when it happened." Edgar finished his explenation with a hint of sadness in his voice. Raven could tell that he was keeping a much stronger sadness bottled up in side him.  
  
'Why does he care so much about me?' Raven thought. She tried looking in his mind to find the answer but found she was blocked out. 'and where did he learn _that!_'  
  
"Slade... I should have known" Robin's tone was filled with rage.  
  
"That's why I came back, to stop Slade while he is still weak" Edgar finished his story. He gave every one a minute to grasp what he said. The silence was broken by Starfire,  
  
"So tell us about yourself new friend!" said Starfire, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Well, my favorite color is black, my favorite movie is Pitch Black, and my favorite song is Black by the Rolling Stones." With that all but Ed and BB hit the ground.  
  
"I love the Stones too man!" BB said and they gave each other a high five.  
  
"Man, if I didn't know better, I'd say you and Raven are related!" Cyborg said, who then recived a death stare from Raven. This gave all the other Titans a good laugh.  
  
'He is right though' Raven thought, 'we are a lot alike'  
  
"Well" said Edgar interrupting the laughter, "We kinda are". This brought complete and undivided attention to Ed. He took in a deep breath, "She's my Mother". And with that every lightbulb in the house exploaded. 


	3. Proof

Ok, this is one of my favorite chapters. I decided to revise this one too. So, without any further delay...  
  
Disclaimer: On planet Bizzaro I own the Teen Titans. On earth, I don't. (Did any one get this?)

* * *

The Titans had finally picked up all the pieces of glass and replaced all the broken light bulbs. Edgar turned toward Raven.  
  
"Really sorry about that mom." Ed apologized, "I guess I should have been more subtle."  
  
"You think," Raven snapped in a monotone voice.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
After Edgar revealed his identity he was met with a little skepticism. There was only a little light coming from the moon out side.  
  
"Ravens your what??" Cyborg said, looking like he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Are you sure?" BB exclaimed. "Maybe you got the wrong house?" Edgar rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm at the right house Beast Boy," Ed replied.  
  
"Oh Raven! I am so happy for you!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"Wait, how do we know he's telling the truth?" Cy said looking towards Robin.  
  
"Well...Raven could read his mind" Robin answered.  
  
Up until now Raven had just been sitting with a shocked look on her face. She snapped back to consciousness when she heard Robin. "I...I've already tried reading his mind." Raven explained, "He blocked me out."  
  
"Well that's suspicious," said Cy, crossing his arms and turning toward Edgar.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that mom. It's something you taught me... while you were still alive." Edgar looked down at the floor, but then quickly regained his composure. "It's a way to keep lower level psychics out of your brain at all times. I can't really turn it off."  
  
'Lower level,' Raven thought.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean any thing buy it," Ed explained "Its just you're a lot stronger in the future." Raven was shocked. She didn't reveal any sign that she was offended.  
  
"Did you read my mind?" Raven asked.  
  
"No, I can't read minds." Ed explained, flattered that she thought he could, " I just read the expression on your face"  
  
"You WHAT??" Every one asked at the same time.  
  
"What expression?" asked Beast Boy, looking at Raven's face.  
  
"Well she is my mom." Ed answered, "I'm just use to reading the little differences in her facial expressions." Every one was still a little skeptical.  
  
"Well, I guess I need to clean the Tower," Raven decided.  
  
"Can I help you out mom?" Ed asked.  
  
"Sure...son." Raven said.  
  
"So you believe him?" Cy asked, with a hint of surprise in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, we can trust him," answered Raven. No one could see it in the dark, but this brought a smile to Ed's face.  
  
END FLASHBACK:  
  
"So friend Ed," Starfire said, as Edgar finished throwing away the last bit of glass, "how long will you be staying with us?"  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure Starfire." Ed answered, "I need to stay until Slade is caught. It shouldn't be more than a week though."  
  
'A week.' Raven thought. 'I have one week to get some info out of him.'  
  
"Well then, we must find you a place to sleep," Star said, "I know! You can sleep with me!" Starfire smiled innocently happy she could help. Edgar laughed a little on the inside.  
  
"No!" yelled Robin and Raven in unison.  
  
"We have some spare pillows and blankets," Raven said, "you can sleep on the floor in my room."  
  
"Wow." BB whispered to Cyborg, "she must really trust him."  
  
"No kidding!" said Cy, "She's never invited us in her room, and this guy gets to sleep there!" Cyborg said this a little too loud and got duel death glances from the mother and son. 


	4. So Similar

ch4 here you go

Disclaimer: lets just say I can't recite the poem of ownership.

* * *

The Teen Titans decided to call it a night and all went off to their respective rooms. Edgar, carrying a pillow and blanket, followed Raven down the hall and into her room. He set up his bed on the floor and the two of them lied down for the night. Raven decided she would try and get some info out of him.  
  
"So Edgar, who gave you your name?" asked Raven.  
  
"Who do you think?" he replied.  
  
"Ok. Dumb question. Who is your father, my husband? Or is he not my husband?"  
  
"You worry to much. Yes you get married, and yes you love each other."  
  
"But how? How can I love?"  
  
"Like I said, your stronger in the future, you have more control of your emotions. I forgot that you couldn't control them, and that's why what happened, happened. Sorry again about that mom"  
  
"Do you have to call me mom? Just call me Raven."  
  
"You don't think that might be...weird?"  
  
"Because everything is so normal now right?"  
  
"Point taken, Raven"  
  
"You still haven't told me your father's name yet"  
  
"Not tonight, lets go too sleep". And with that Ed fell asleep.  
  
'I can love...' Raven thought. And with that she also fell asleep.  
  
She awoke the next morning to find that Edgar was gone. She had a pretty good idea where he was. She got cleaned and dressed and went up to the roof. She opened the door and saw him in a meditating position in almost the exact same spot she meditates in. She decided not to break his concentration and sat next to him. The two then meditated until 9:00 am, and got out of meditation at the same time.  
  
"We used too do this every morning...when you were still alive." said Edgar.  
  
"How old were you when I died?" she said.  
  
"Almost six"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."  
  
The two then went down stairs to join the other titans. Before they got there, a discussion was under way.  
  
"So who do you think the father is?" BB asked.  
  
"I know he ain't mine." Cyborg said confidently.  
  
"How do you know you are not the father?" Starfire asked innocently.  
  
"Trust me." Cy said a little angrily.  
  
"Well he can't be mine, he'd be green." said BB. "That only leaves you Robin."  
  
"Robin could not be the father," Star said, hugging on to Robins arm.  
  
"Then maybe not one of the Titans?" Robin said, trying to humor Star.  
  
"I honestly can't see how any one would even want to go out with Raven" said BB, "She's right behind me, isn't she?" The other Titans nodded worriedly. He turned around, "Hi Ra-" Before he could finish a book found it's way straight to his forehead.  
  
"I'm so glad my love life kept you all entertained," she said with death in her voice. She walked in the kitchen with Ed close behind her. She went to boil some water while Edgar went to see if Beast Boy was still alive. He was. Robin got up and went to Raven.  
  
"Sorry about that Raven" he said, "We were just curious. We should hav-" Raven cut him off with a death glance witch sent him back to the room.  
  
'I wish I didn't have to be so mean to him.' She thought, 'He was just apologizing. I'll find some way to make it up to him' Edgar saw her face from the kitchen and smiled.


	5. Why He Can't Say

ch5 Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **if I owned Teen Titans there would be new episodes by now...

* * *

After breakfast the Titans went off to the training area. Robin was quite interested in seeing how well the son of Raven could fight.  
  
"Ed, mind if we have a little sparing session?" Robin asked.  
  
"Sure" he replied. The two went over to an open area and warmed up. This attracted the attention of the other titans who all went over to watch.  
  
"Looks like we have an audience" Robin said.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't embarrass you, too much" Edgar replied.  
  
They each took up almost the exact same fighting stance. Robin made the first move he charged at Ed. He jumped up and flew down at him with a kick. Ed was able to dodge it and came back with a blindingly fast ridge hand. Robin just barely avoided it and came back with a roundhouse kick. Ed caught it and threw Robin into the air. Robin was able to twist in mid air and land on his feet. Every one was stunned by how well Ed could fight hand- to-hand. Ed was ready start again when Robin held up his hand in a stop position.  
  
"Your very good" Robin said. "I know Raven didn't teach you that. Who did?"  
  
"You of course." He said. This brought a startled look to everyone's face.  
  
'Wait' Robin thought, 'does that mean that I'm...'  
  
"So is Robin your dad?" asked Beast Boy. Robin was relived some one else asked.  
  
'Could Robin really be my husband?' Raven thought 'Does he love me?'  
  
"Well," Edgar said, "I never said that" and with that both Raven and Robin's heart sank. "Look I'm not going too tell any one who my father is, Ok?"  
  
"That's fine" Robin said. "Now if I trained you, you must know how to use one of these..." Robin pulled out his extending Bo staff.  
  
"Of course." And Edgar pulled out an almost identical weapon, only his was black. The two continued to fight and the other Titans went on training.  
  
After training they all went to the kitchen for food, and everyone wanted to know what happens to them in the future. He told them how he grew up with all of them by his side. That they all helped him become who he is today.  
  
"And do me and Robin get married?" asked Starfire, which made Robin and Star blush.  
  
"I can't tell you for the same reason I cant tell you who my father is." Ed said," You have to decide on your own who you love." And although no one liked that answer, every one accepted it. The rest of the day was uneventful. No crime, no villains, and no Slade.  
  
"Well, maybe tomorrow well get some action" Ed said.  
  
"Ya, its time to go to bed" Beast Boy said. "Good night."  
  
"Good night" every one said. Slowly every one went off to their own rooms. While Ed lay in his bed he worried about the things he said. 


	6. Slade

ch 6

**Disclaimer:** I really would have had new episodes by now... so sad. Oh also i dont own PS2, Rolling Stones, or the movie Pitch Black, good movie though. Raven would like it.

* * *

The next day went the same as the last. Raven and Ed meditated then came down to eat breakfast. But today Ed was getting bored.  
  
"Hey every one, I had an idea," Ed started, "since I haven't had a chance to see Jump City in the past, how would every one like to go out, say to the mall?"  
  
"Glorious idea friend Ed." Starfire agreed, "We may eat at the court of food and shop for windows!"  
  
"Sure, sounds good" Robin said.  
  
"Count me in," said Cy.  
  
"Me too" added BB.  
  
"The mall really isn't my thing," groaned Raven in her monotone voice.  
  
"That's fine" Ed agreed, "I'm sure you could use some 'me' time." And with that they left to the mall giving Raven peace and solitude.  
  
At the mall Ed was having the time of his life.  
  
"Wow. Every thing here is so...retro!" Ed exclaimed, "Wow you guys still have CD stores! Is that? It is! A classic PS2!"  
  
"Who, the future has no CDs or PS2," said Cy, "Bummer".  
  
"Tell me about it." Whined Beast Boy, "We better stock up!"  
  
So without hesitation BB and Cy went and bought every CD in sight and got a backup PS2.  
  
"Where are Robin and Starfire?" Ed asked.  
  
"Star said something about the 'court of food'" said Beast Boy.  
  
Ed looked over to the food court and saw Robin and Star at the same table. Star was talking and Robin looked like he was smiling but Ed could see threw it.  
  
'I hope he finds some one' he thought.  
  
BACK AT THE TOWER  
  
'This is great,' Raven thought. 'I'm finally alone.' Raven was lounging on the couch thinking about all that had gone on. 'I get a son, a husband, and I can love them both.'  
  
"My future is going to be great." She said, with all the emotion she could allow.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Raven, but you future just took a turn for the worst"  
  
Raven spun around to see the only man who could ruin everything. Slade. 


	7. Back to the Future Part 1

Ch 7. Thanks everyone who reviewed! TeenTitansGirl14 and Dude of Complaint thank you for your criticism! I have taken your advice and got some one to look it over before I post it. I was just embarrassed no one would like it! Hopefully this will allow me to be a better writer, so watch my stuff in the future! Speaking of which, tell me if you like Edgar, I was thinking about making another story explaining His past/Titans Future. Please Review. And now Part One of the conclusion.

Disclaimer: If i owned the Teen Titans I'd make everyones FanFic an episode! (waites for applause to die down) but i don't.

* * *

Beast Boy was the first to enter the Tower.  
  
"Hey Raven!" He yelled, "Were home!" He waited for a response, and heard nothing. "I guess she's on the roof."  
  
The rest of the Titans and Ed came in.  
  
"That was a splendid trip to the mall!" Starfire exclaimed.  
  
"Did you get enough CDs Cyborg?" Robin asked, as Cy carried a crate load inside.  
  
"You'll thank me when the future rolls around!" Cy said with his head held high.  
  
"Where's Raven?" Cy asked.  
  
"I think she's on the roof" Beast Boy said, "I'll go get her." Beast Boy ran off.  
  
Cyborg gently set down his crate of CDs.  
  
"Maybe the reason there aren't CDs in the future is because you bought them all" Ed joked.  
  
Beast Boy came running down the hall.  
  
"She's not there," BB said. They all got a worried look on there face. "She's not in her room either". Robin looked toward the couch and noticed a note was on the table. He walked to it and read it aloud.  
  
I Have Raven. Come to the old dock tomorrow at 8:00 PM.  
Come alone, Robin.  
  
-Slade  
  
"Slade" Robin repeated, malice in his voice.  
  
"No." Ed said, tears in his eyes, "NO! Not again. Please not again. NOT AGAIN!" Ed's eyes went black. He clenched his fists. "Slade! NOT AGAIN!" Ed threw a punch into the wall. His fist went threw it like paper. He was beginning to scare the other Titans. Robin tried to help.  
  
"Ed, calm down." Robin's voice was calm. Ed turned towards Robin. His eyes were dark and empty, a black aura radiated off him. He was about to kill Robin.  
  
Then he regained control. He literally shook himself back into consciousness. He began to lose the dark aura, and he fell to his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ed said, "Like my mother, I'm dangerous when I lose control of my emotions. My mother..."  
  
"I feared you would kill friend Robin!" Star exclaimed.  
  
"In another second, I would have." And with that Ed walked to the couch and sat down. The others, hesitantly, joined him.  
  
Robin broke the silence, "I guess I'll have to give my self up. It's the only way to get Raven back." The other Titans looked down in despair.  
  
"No." Ed's voice shocked every one. "My mother...Raven, wouldn't want you to just throw away your freedom for her." This statement shocked everyone.  
  
'Raven really does care...' Robin thought.  
  
"Then how will we get friend Raven back?" Star asked.  
  
"I have a plan," Ed replied. When Ed finished his explanation, it was 9:00 PM. The Titans decided to go to bed early. They would need their strength for the battle to come. 


	8. Back to the Future Part 2

Ch 8 Part 2 of 3 The end is close! I tried to be more descriptive in this one. tell me if you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I seriously would make an episode for every Teen Titans FanFic. Why don't I own Teen Titans!

* * *

**7:50PM IN THE TITAN TOWER  
**  
Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch, Cyborg was resting his head on his arms, Star was looking off at the ceiling, and Beast Boy was sitting with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"I hope Robin and Edgar will be ok." Star said, despair in her voice.  
  
"They can take care of themselves Star." Cy said, "I just hope they get Raven back."  
  
"Man!" BB said, "This plan stinks! I wish I was there!"  
  
"You herd what Edgar said," Cy was trying to calm Beast Boy down, "Slade has to think only Robin is going, and Edgar is the only one who can sneak past Slade's security."  
  
"But still..."  
  
**7:59PM AT THE DOCK**  
  
Robin and Edgar stood in a shadowed ally. Edgar was watching the door of the only building at the old dock. It was huge and run down. It was a miracle the building was still standing. Robin was looking at his watch.  
  
**8:00PM  
**  
The door opened and Slade came out. He crossed his arms and looked like he was annoyed.  
  
"Ok," Edgar said, "You remember the plan?"  
  
"I go in and you sneak around back, when Slade reveals Raven I go and get her and you'll distract Slade so we can escape." Robin said, running it threw in his mind.  
  
"Exactly. Ready?"  
  
"Lets go."  
  
Robin stepped out of the shadows and into Slade's view.  
  
"So, you showed up Robin." Slade's voice was confident, like he already one. "And you're alone. I admire your loyalty to your friends. I'll have to break you of that."  
  
"Where's Raven!" Robin demanded.  
  
"Come inside and see."  
  
Slade turned and walked into the building. Robin ran after him. He stopped when he saw Raven. She was bound and gagged to a chair. Her eyes had a worried look on them. Robin started to run over too her.  
  
"Stop!" Slade demanded, "You'll stay away from her, unless..." He held up a remote. It was then slapped from his hand by a darkened figure.  
  
"Robin, go! Get her out of here!" He then threw a punch at Slade's head.  
  
"What the..." Slade was cut short by a second punch to the head. He then regained high composure and looked to see who his attacker was. "Who are you??"  
  
"You killed my mother." Edgar then pulled out his Bo staff and struck Slade again in the head.  
  
Robin finished getting the restraints off of Raven and took the gag off her mouth.  
  
"What are you waiting for??" Raven said, "Go help Ed!"  
  
"He said he needed to do this himself," Robin explained, "Come on let's get out of here!"  
  
"We can't just leave him here!"  
  
"Don't worry, I believe in him." Robin said, with a smile. "Now come on!" The two ran out of the old building.  
  
"No!" Slade yelled, "You'll pay! Who ever you are, you'll pay!" Edgar couldn't hear him. His eyes had gone black and the dark aura had surrounded him.  
  
'Wha- what is he?' Slade thought, "You, demon! Stay away!" Slade's voice was trembling.  
  
Slade took a step back. Edgar took a step forward. He had a sinister smile on his face. He had dropped his Bo staff and now he looked like he would tear Slade to shreds. Slade pulled another remote from behind his back and pushed the button on it. The building began to shake. Slade started running. Edgar jumped over him and blocked his path. Slade began to panic. He charged at Edgar. In a black blur Edgar ran to Slade and gave him an uppercut right to the jaw. Slade flew in the air. Edgar jumped up and kicked him back to the ground. Edgar started walking toward the unconscious Slade. There was an explosion in the back of the building. Ed shook himself back to consciousness.  
  
'I need to get out of here!' Ed thought. He started running out of the building.  
  
"Where is he?" Raven said, "That building is going to collapse!" Even Robin was starting to get worried. Then the building collapsed. Dust went everywhere.


	9. Back to the Future part 3

Well, it was fun. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And please tell me if you want a sequel. Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** [Insert funny coment about how i dont own the Teen Titans here]

* * *

The building fell to the ground before Raven could stop it with her powers. Dust flew high into the air.  
  
"No! Edgar!" Raven dropped down to her knees and started crying. She didn't realize until later that she was able to cry without her powers going hey wire. Robin knelt down and put his arm around Raven. He helped her up and they started to walk off. Then Raven spun around.  
  
Raven sensed a presence coming from the fallen building. Robin turned toward the dust cloud and saw someone's silhouette in the falling dust. Robin took up a fighting position, but Raven put a hand on his shoulder. Robin turned toward her and saw she had a smile on her face. He turned back and saw Edgar emerging from dust cloud.  
  
"Edgar." She said, and raced to him, Robin was close behind. Raven threw her arms around him and he hugged her back.  
  
"I'm so glade its all over." Edgar said tears in his eyes. "I'm so glade your ok, mom."  
  
**BACK AT THE TOWER**  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy were still sitting on the couch and Starfire had gotten up and started pacing. Then they herd the front door open and turned toward it. They saw Raven, Robin and Edgar walk in.  
  
"Friend Raven! You are okay!" Starfire exclaimed. "We are so glade to see you!" She ran over to Raven and gave her the biggest hug she could give.  
  
"I won't be okay for long if you don't let go." Raven was barely able to get out.  
  
"Opps!" Star let go and put her hand behind her neck "Sorry!"  
  
"Were really glad to see you Rav!" Cy exclaimed.  
  
"So come on, tell us what happened!" BB said, "Did you guys get Slade?"  
  
Robin and Raven turned to Edgar.  
  
"Yeah. Slade is dead." Edgar said, "He can't do anything to hurt anyone. Now or in the future."  
  
"Does that mean your leaving," Raven asked, sadness in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I better get going." So he and the Titans walked out side.  
  
Edgar took a few steps away from the house. He turned around and pulled a device out from his pocket.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you guys in 30 years." Edgar said, smirking.  
  
"Look forward to it!" Cy said.  
  
"Good bye friend Ed!" Star said, "Have a safe journey!"  
  
"Yeah, C'ya later!" Beast Boy exclaimed.  
  
"Bye!" Robin added.  
  
Edgar looked over at Raven and they each smiled at each other. Then he yelled good-bye a last time and pushed the button on the device. All of a sudden he was engulfed in an orb of light then disappeared. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy walked back in the Tower. Robin walked over to Raven.  
  
"I'm sure he's okay," Robin said.  
  
"I know." She replied. "Thanks for rescuing me Robin." She then planted a small kiss on Robin's cheek. She blushed and went inside, leaving Robin outside feeling happier than he ever felt before.  
  
**30 YEARS LATER**  
  
Edgar appeared in the same spot he was standing in 30 years ago. The tower looked a bit older and Jump City was a bit more high-tech. Edgar was home. He walked towards the tower wondering what would await him inside. He opened the door and saw the person he had wanted to see for 12 years.  
  
"Mom." Edgar ran to an older looking Raven and they hugged for almost a minuet. They both had tears in their eyes.  
  
"Mom, I missed you so much" Edgar said, as they let go.  
  
"I know." Raven said. They started to walk into the tower.  
  
"Why don't you go see your father?" Raven said, "I believe he wants to spare with you again."


End file.
